


Not Prince Charming

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Ronon and Buffy meet for the first time.





	Not Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Prince Charming  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ronon Dex/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 605  
>  **Summary:** Ronon and Buffy meet for the first time.  
>  **A/N:** [How I Met ... — (The Personal Crossover Challenge)](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2703978.html) at 1_million_words

Loud, furious noises, ones that sounded suspiciously like a fight drifted through the trees and Ronon couldn’t resist the curiosity that flooded his body. He had to see what was going on. 

A blonde woman lay helplessly trapped on the ground with a brute of a man on top of her pinning her down. “What the fu....?” Ronon wasn’t sure what he was seeing but it looked like the man was trying to bite her. _What the hell kind of pervert was he?_ Ronon quickly rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him away from the blonde woman. He held out his hand to help her up and waited for her to take it.

“I had him.” Buffy groused as she ignored his hand, jumped up and started to run after the vampire that had decided to turn tail and run but it was too late he had already disappeared into the darkness. _Damn._ She whirled around to face the man who had ruined a good slay. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what? Save you?” Ronon was at a complete loss. He’d thought he was doing a good thing by stopping a would be attacker but by the way the blonde was reacting he had seriously over stepped. “Look, all I know is I saw this guy and it looked like he was going to bite you so I....”

She interrupted before he could finish speaking. “So you what... rushed in to save the damsel in distress?” Buffy stood with hands clenched into fists at her sides and her chest heaving with indignation. “What are you Prince Charming?”

Ronon barely managed to control the smile that threatened to spread across his face as he pushed his dreadlocks away from his eyes. “Do I look like Prince Charming to you?”

Buffy opened her mouth for a quick retort but only a high pitched squeak escaped her as she got her first really good look at her would be rescuer. As she looked him up and down a soft sigh escaped her; he had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. But while he most definitely didn’t look like a prince, Charming or otherwise he was her type and any other time she would be more than happy to get to know the handsome stranger but.... 

With a quick shake of her head Buffy brought her attention back to where it should be... on the vampire that had got away. “Look, I’m sorry if I came off as...”

“Not so nice.” Ronon supplied helpfully.

“Yeah.” Okay she would have to give him that one. “But that va... man was a..” She paused and swallowed hard before she continued, “I had been after him for awhile now and finally caught him out in the open.” At the confused look on his face she knew he wanted to know why she’d been hunting him. “He likes girls. Young girls. He does things...” Buffy’s voice trailed off. She couldn’t continue but it was okay she didn’t need to he understood exactly what she was trying to say.

“Let’s go find him.”

Buffy quickly began to shake her head as she opened her mouth to tell him she didn’t think it was a good idea but the look on his face brooked no argument. He was going whether she wanted him to or not. As she risked another sidelong glance at him it took all of her willpower to keep from purring out loud. Maybe once they’d taken care of the vampire they could take some time and get to know each other better.


End file.
